


Mother of All Snowmen

by thegreatersea



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, No copyrights were violated in the making of this snowman, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatersea/pseuds/thegreatersea
Summary: Vicky wants to do something fun for her last class before winter break, and enlists Missy to help with some construction work.Written for the Cauldron Discord Server's Winter Give-A-Fic-A-Thon as a present for Castiel!
Relationships: Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares & Missy Biron | Vista
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Cauldron Give-a-Fic-a-Thon





	Mother of All Snowmen

"Vicky. It’s below freezing and early enough it’s still dark. Why are we at this empty lot near your lecture hall?"

"You've caught enough of my lectures to know I've been trying to demonstrate how people both with and without powers are all still fundamentally people. Parahumans are almost synonymous with violence, so I want to show that we can create things too."

"That still doesn't explain the empty lot," Missy said, pulling the collar of her jacket closer to her neck.

"Well, since the weather and the season decided to line up perfectly last night, I figured we could create a sculpture using our powers! Give my students something nice to look at for their last class before the holidays, and us a little practice in non-combat and precision uses for our powers," Vicky said. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the lot, eager to get started.

"I don't really think I'm all that artistic, but I guess I can give it a..." Missy trailed off, then shot Vicky an unimpressed glance. "Are you seriously asking me to help you make a snowman using my powers?"

Vicky slung an arm around her shoulders. "You're thinking too _small_ , Missy. Between my reach and dexterity with Fragile One and your ability to magnify parts of it for detail work, we're going to make the _best goddamn snowman ever_."

"Points for enthusiasm, I guess." Missy gave an explosive sigh, then turned to look at Vicky. "Alright, what are we even making?"

"Not gonna lie, I was hoping you'd have some ideas. My first thought was Frosty the Snowman, but I think that might violate someone's copyright."

"Vicky, anyone who gets pissy about a giant Frosty the Snowman right before the holidays can fuck off. Now let's get started before I decide to head back inside where it's warmer." Missy took a few steps forward before suddenly turning around to look at Vicky. “So, um, how do we start?”

Vicky led her over to the left edge of the lot. “First step is making sure the snow is a little wet. If it’s too dry it won’t pack together right and the snowman will just fall apart. So to test we make a snowball and see how well it holds together.” She crouched down and gathered enough snow for a ball about the size of her fists. “I tested before you got here, so I already know we’re good to go on that front. If the snowball holds together, the next step is to add more snow until it’s about a foot wide.”

Missy tilted her head. “Huh, snowmen always looked bigger on TV.”

“This is just to start. Next step is to put this on the ground and start rolling.” She set the ball on the ground and gestured for Missy to get on the other side. “We’re aiming to roll this thing toward the center of the lot eventually, but if we just go straight there this ball is gonna turn into a cylinder. We don’t want to spiral either though, because that’ll mess up our ability to roll the other balls. So we’re just gonna wobble this over to keep it as round as possible.”

After a few minutes of pushing, Missy spoke up. “I have two questions.”

“Shoot.”

“How big are we aiming for here?”

“Well I did say we were making the best goddamn snowman ever, so probably about four feet wide for the bottom part. And the other thing?”

“How is this ball staying so round-- oh.”

“Yeah, I’ve had Fragile One help smooth it out once I set it on the ground.”

“That’s pretty damn useful. Is that what you do all day? Just have it... her? Have her help out with random stuff?”

“Not with everything. She’s very helpful, but I don’t want to get lazy, you know? It’s actually a bit difficult, I’ll think of something that needs doing and she’ll just start it if I don’t rein her in." Vicky checked on their progress, then glanced at Missy. "I think we're good now, so let's get this thing over to the middle."

Missy nodded, and together they managed to wheel the ball over, Fragile One keeping it steady all the while. With the base squared away, they chose another part of the lot and rolled the middle ball. The early morning quiet was only broken by the crunch of snow underfoot, Vicky and Missy both completely focused on the task at hand. Once the ball was about three feet wide, they started wheeling it towards where the base was waiting. Stepping back to admire their work, Missy turned to Vicky.

“So obviously we just need to lift this thing, but won’t something this big just break apart when we try?”

“Not if you’re careful and have some help,” Vicky said. “But Fragile One can handle this just fine.”

At those words, the ball started lifting into the air. It wobbled a little at first as Fragile One figured out the right grip, and then rose smoothly to rest on top of the base. With that done, Vicky crouched down and started gathering up snow, gesturing for Missy to do the same.

“Normally we could wait to do this, but with how big the different parts are going to be we need to start shoring up bits where the balls connect to each other. Just pack in more snow around the joints, it shouldn’t take much.” That done, Vicky continued her explanation. “We’re getting close to the end here. We just need to make the head and get it in place, then work on decorating. I have an idea I’ll need your help for on that end.”

Missy stood up and brushed some snow off her pants. “I was starting to wonder why you mentioned my power. Fragile One’s been much more helpful so far.”

“I’ll admit I mostly just wanted to spend some time with you this morning before classes, but I also really want to see if your power will let you do what I’m thinking of. Now let’s get this head rolled up. To keep it proportional we’re aiming for about two feet across.”

Making the final ball took much less time, and soon enough Fragile One lifted it into place. A little more snow, and Missy and Vicky had the neck reinforced too.

“So what are we decorating with, more snow? Because I don’t see any of the carrots or stuff I usually see.”

Vicky gestured off to the right of the lot. “I stashed a bag of what we need nearby, Fragile One is getting it for us now. I do want to make the scarf out of snow if I can so I can try to decorate it.”

With a small thump, Fragile One set a duffle bag on the ground. Vicky pulled it open and took out a hat, handing it to Missy. “I couldn’t find something properly sized, so our Frosty is stuck with a tiny tophat.”

“I’m sure it’ll look fine, especially like this,” Missy said, placing the hat at a jaunty angle. “What else do we have?”

Vicky slid the bag over. “I brought all the usual stuff. There should be some buttons, pieces of charcoal, and a carrot for the nose. Go ahead and put it all where you want and I’ll try to make a snow scarf.”

Missy immediately pulled out the carrot and stuck it right in the center of the snowman’s face. While she started placing the charcoal in the shape of a crooked smile, Vicky and Fragile One added some more snow to the neck and tried to get it sculpted. Once they had the shape down, Vicky turned to Missy.

“So from what I know of how your power works you _should_ be able to do this, but I want to double check. In theory, if you magnified the scarf I just made would I still be able to interact with it? Or would touching it disrupt your focus?”

Missy nodded. “Oh, that’s actually really easy. I had to do that this one time they had us paint a mural in the Wards. It worked, but I had to make sure that each area I blew up included a bit of the previous area so all the detail work matched up. Just show me where you want to start.”

Vicky held her hands in front of where the scarf had been sculpted to look like it wrapped around itself. “Let’s get the difficult bit out of the way. Let me know if you start getting a headache or anything.”

And so Vicky and Missy worked their way around the snowman, with Missy expanding sections of the scarf into close-ups for Vicky to do her carving. Vicky started by dividing the scarf into broad stripes, then she moved on to carving different symbols in each section. Missy could make out what looked like her own symbol, plus the ones for different members of Breakthrough. She also noticed that two images in particular showed up more than the others.

“Starbursts and swans, Vicky? _Really_?”

Vicky turned her nose up in an attempt to look unaffected, somewhat ruined by the pink dusting her cheeks. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Missy glanced over at Vicky before returning her focus to the patch of scarf she was expanding. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to be a criticism. This just seems somewhat new?”

“Yeah, Ashley and I officially started dating about a week ago. We’re taking it slow for understandable reasons, but I plan on doing something for Christmas-- oops, just a sec.” The sound of multiple sets of footsteps heading towards the lot startled Vicky into motion. She quickly finished off the last carving and turned to Missy. “That sounds like my class heading this way. You can head out, I don’t know if you’re okay with unmasking to them or not.”

Missy shook her head. “I don’t mind too much. If they’re your students, they’re probably sharp enough to figure it out.” She made a shooing motion at Vicky. “Go do teacherly things, I can handle myself.”

“If you’re sure...” Vicky turned to gather up her students, who were starting to gawk at the oversized snowman.

Missy backed up to one side so she could see everyone, offering a wave to some of the students looking her way. As she listened to Vicky launch into an explanation of what they’d accomplished this morning, she nodded to herself. It really was the best goddamn snowman ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Swantares is real and canon in my heart


End file.
